Sunrise
by vivamp
Summary: Cassandra, a rather unusual girl comes to Forks and turns many lives upside down..What kind of mystery does she hide?Is she, too,part of the supernatural herself?read and find out...(Bella never came to Forks,trying something new here)!Hope you enjoy!Reviews and ratings are always welcome AND of course I do not own the twilight plot or the characters you recognise...


**Preface**

'Once upon a time there was a g'

No,no no scratch that…

'At a time of darkness and constant wa'

No, no, NO! Scratch that, too...Jeez…

It's been 2 days since I got here, why can't I adjust like every other normal-human girl? It's the weather. I'm not made for this! I'm made for sunny beaches, sunbathing all year long, valleys with flowers, short-sleeve T'shirts and shorts… Forks is getting on my nerves...even worse, it's my very own, very personal, VERY hell…  
I can't even write properly, inspiration is lost in the fog...I hate it here!hate it, hate it, HATE IT!

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **So many reasons for a...move…**

'You're what?!' Olivia almost dropped herself off the chair as she jumped on my announcement.

'We're moving...I know; sounds like crap to me, too!'

'Why?Where?When?Why again? I mean, nothing bad happened, right?'

'Well, you know my problem with this school' I smiled through the webcam and put my headphones on so that Oli's screaming would bother only me..

'Yep'

'And dad decided he wanted a change of pace...and got offered a better job' Not that we needed the money but anyway, it was closer to what he wanted so why should I judje…?

'Well, I'm definetely happy for your dad..Congrats…' Oli flashed a genuine smile

'Thanks...I think...He doesn't need another job…' I was allowed to whine to my best friend...wasn't I?

'Well, don't pout silly girl...We can deal with it...We'll talk everyday and I'll come visit you whenever I can...So...when are you moving…?and where..?'

'In a couple of weeks...They're in a hurry *sigh*...We're going to Forks...I have no idea where that is...The first thing I read online is that it's rainy 24/7 so i stopped the researching alltogether..'

'It's in the state of Washington' Oli said as she googled it 'and it IS rainy 360 per year...WOW..talk about uninviting'she kept on...Not helping! 'Hang in there buddy!'

'Oli, you're SO NOT HELPING!' hysteria was reaching my voice at extremes speeds

'Cass, hun, it's gonna be OK. You're so happy and radiant and sociable on your own, you're gonna be just fine..'Yup, that's my best friend..always trying to comfort me and never shutting up when she should...I had the same conversation like, a million times!

'You know what I was thinking the other day?' I said *cough* change of subject *cough* as I removed the right part of my headphones off before I got all sweaty and stuff…

'Hmmm...what?' ahhh, always dealing so well with me changing the subject…

'If we paid Skype, with all the talking we do, we would own it by now!'

'OK, now, you enjoyed yourself long enough..What is your problem with Forks exactly...aside from the fact you won't see us so often' Oli smiled through the cam and just like that it was absolutely obvious I wasn't getting away with it..Damm!

'As if not seeing all three of my only and best friends isn't enough..' I scowled, she kept smiling 'well, it's just that there are only 2 years left to graduate and it's 'such a pity' *english accent* that I get to leave now..and it's rainy all the time there...I mean, you know how I'd rather be hot than cold and how I hate every kind of rain unless it's summer rain and I'll miss the beach and the sun and all my summer clothes that I adore and home and…'

'BREATH Cassandra, for the love of God!' I took a deep breath 'Relax, it's not that bad! You'll make friends in no time, you'll see, and you'll talk with us all the time and the weather is just right for sitting in, watching movies-just like you like doing-with friends and a bowl of pop-corn!'

'But I don't wanna stay in and watch movies...and popcorn fattens me already, can you imagine me eating a bowl 3 times a week?I'll propably end up like the killer-whale' I kept whining 'Besides, my wardrobe doesn't match the foggy weather' I thought about it for like 3 seconds 'Oh, wait!Does this mean I get to go shopping?!' I smiled at the thought

Olivia sighed 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that…Stop worrying nevertheless...It's going to be allright!'

'K. Now is about the perfect time to wake up from this nightmare and feel relieved' I thought from the back seat of my dads car. My nightmare was a big pinky-white house with a big green garden and a white cut little mailbox and all those little things that declared a cute country house. I mean, HELLO! I'm a city girl. I was feeling depression swinging over me.

Thank God it's Friday and I don't have to go to school...yet...Middle of the semester in a school where everybody knew each other...Ugh! But, still, maybe, just maybe I could work that out to my advantage...I could be whoever I wanted to be...I could live with that...I smiled at that thought giving a sqeeze to our dog, sleeping currently in my lap.

'Sooo, what do you think? Are you going to help or are you going to be sitting inside the car making sure that once again you've avoided all the hard work?'

That was my brother Alex. One of the kind, this boy...Always at the wrong place at the wrong time, with a mouth bigger than his 5'3 and looks that got all the girls back in NY shiver at his walking.

'I'm keeping Hush out of your 's a hard enough job!' I protested

'How cute Cass!Come out and help us!' my mum appeared out of thin air with my dad. Everything in this place was against me!

My parents were a typical beloved couple. They looked a lot alike but that would propably be because they were together for a really long time. Both tall and pretty tanned by nature, though I got out to be a liitle paler, thin as hell, though I got out to be a little fatter, they had black hair,nowhere near my honey-coloured hair, and athletic bodies;the only thing I knew how to do was dance and, all things considered we were so different that I-at the age of 10- had asked them if I was adopted!

'Anyway,' I sighed 'Be right out..' Beware of the hell that lies before you…

2 hours and a lot of unpacking later I was finally able to sit in front of my laptop and catch up on technology. Checked my e-mails, loaded my cells, talked to my friends and (!) did a little surfing.

Dinner was next. Why was everyone but me so excited?! I was rolling my eyes so often that I was afraid it would become permament and then I'd be more freakish than I already was!

'So, are you ready for school tomorrow?' my mum obviously did not mean the obvious..

'As ready as I'm ever going to be' I aswered sincerely with a frown on my face. I didn't want to go to school...but I didn't have a choise now, did I?!

'Point taken' she answered 'but you have no other choise now, do you?'

Yes, that's exactly what I thought..I sighed again...Well, good luck to me...Monday is going to be the longest day of my life..

One of my past-times was story-writing..So on Sunday night I took a cup of coffee, a large piece of cake and sat in front of a blank block and a pen in order to write at least one good story. I didn't have something to work on;I never did, actually...All I did was pick a character, or an era and the rest came on their own. I crabbed my pen and begun writing.

'Once upon a time there was a g..'

No, no scratch that..That's not right! Too banale…

'At a time of darkness and constant w..'

No, no, NO! Scratch that, too...Jeez…

I stared at my scratched paper thinking. No originall character coming in mind...It's been 2 days since I got here, why couldn't I adjust like every other normal-human girl?

It's the weather's fault. The rain's, the fog's, the cloud's fault. I wasn't made for this! I was made for sunny beaches, sunbathing all year long, sunlight valleys with flowers, T'shirts and shorts… Forks is gradually getting on my nerves...even worse, it's my very own, very personal, VERY hell…  
I can't even write properly, inspiration is lost in the fog...I hate it here!hate it, hate it, HATE IT!

' No writing for miss Cassandra, today' I said furiously to noone in particular and threw my pen on the wall. Well, if I didn't write, I might as well do something… I'll talk to Olivia.I took my cellphone and sent a text message to Oli to log in to Skype. As I opened my laptop, I considered having anger-management classes..I had the feeling I would be needing them..

'What the heck has happened to you?' Olivia was staring at me through the camere, propably seeing something I could not.

'What? something wrong?' I asked and lowered my head inner debating whether I should eat the cake or drink my coffee first. I decided I wouldn't eat at all and picked up my cup.

'You look pale-white to be exact-, tired, black circles and all and thinner'

'Oh, c'mon Oli. That;s not even possible! How can I get thinner in just a day? I am tired indeed...can't sllep well...too much rain noise...have I told you I officialy hate this place?!' My shoulders dropped and I closed my eyes taking a whole of 3 seconds sinking in my misery.

'About a dozen times…' she chuckled 'but I have a little something to cheer you up!'

'You're coming t live with me?!No, that's not it...You bought me tickets to NY?!No, I've got a better one...You're gonna kill my brother for me?!' I concluded smiling

'Hmmm...no, no and NO!But look who's here…' she said stepping aside. Deep red hair filled the screen and a pair of green eyes stared at me smiling.

'Moira?OMG! Hunny how are you?' I gave a kiss to the webcam

'Heyyy...Well, we did talk on the phone like, two hours ago..' Moira said smiling still

'Yes...but I haven't seen you in three days, though'

Moira was one of my best had the same age but she was taller and athletic. Her skin was white and clear like a Clean 'n' Clear commercial with red hair and piercing green smiled at each other.

'ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?' Oli screamed and friendly slapped Moiras head whose head turned laughing in my direction.

'ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?' I said shocked and because of the obvious distance that didn't allow friendly slaps, I slapped the camera instead which fell of the laptop and had us laughing hysterically for like, 10 minutes..

'You do look paler and tired…' Moira commented a little while later looking back and forth between me and Oli.

'I can't sleep well, that's all…'I sai for the twentieth time 'and I have a ajor problem.'

That was all the girls needed to get energetic…'What is it? Can we help?' Moira was asking at the same time Oli was clentching her fist and stating 'Who hurt you? I'll personally come and kick their a..'

'Whoa-wow- relax gilrs. My problem is I can't write properly...I can't inspire one good story!I think it's the lack of the sun….' I scratched my head looking above pretending to be thinking in a cartoonish move that has been my 'logo move' for the past 4 years.

'Maybe you could begin writing and inspiration will come…?' Oli suggested…

'That's what I;m normally doing but it won't work this time...believe me' I paused to emphasize my words' I tried!'

Maybe you could begin a journal on your life...Your REAL life...It will look like a story...and a good one if you ask me...It will also give you the time to be inspired again…' Moira said almost oblivious looking at a book that laid there by. Both me and Oli stared at her surprised for almost a minute before she raised her head and looked at us

'What's with the silence?'she asked and then noticing us staring'What?What did I say? Bad idea?' she blushed

'No, actually,' I said 'It's a really good one..'how haven't I thought of that? She flashed a wide grin to me feeling proud-she never was the one with the good ideas!

'Well, I always have good ideas, you know that!' me and Oli laughed before the latter stated 'Suuuure, like that time you thought it was a ''good idea'' to borrow your dad's car and escape for the day wiithout saying anything'

'Oh, well, you know even Einstein was a bad student before he got all those great ideas...so big miinds tend to have flaws…' I rolled my eyes

'I'm gonna knock the camera off again…'

'I'm gonna knock myself off…'


End file.
